


Ghosts of Finality

by paynesgrey



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-01
Updated: 2005-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on May 01, 2005. Alternate Reality.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ghosts of Finality

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on May 01, 2005. Alternate Reality.

Violet eyes shot wide open in the hot summer night, and he inhaled suddenly as a cold sweat submerged him. His mouth was dry, and his chest rumbled in a shiver.

He had that dream again – the dream about the weird girl who looked like his wife but wore strange clothing. Her smiles were more childlike than his wife's smiles, and her eyes beamed brightly on all that they had captured.

The same images, backgrounds and conversations, accompanied her in his dream. Like before, she would hand him the legendary Shikon no Tama, give him a smile fully of unlimited trust, and then say, “It's yours now. I did it all for you.”

Then the scene in his dream would shift, and the strange girl would say. “Don't you wish we could all just start over? Don't you wish to see a life where the jewel never hurt anybody?” She talked casually. Her voice was filled with love for him.

But he could not remember her.

Scrunching his forehead in frustration, he sat up in his futon, trying to snag all the disjointed images in his brain of the girl who plagued him night after night. His wife shifted next to him on their cottage floor.

He wondered about himself in his dream. He wasn't human, but he appeared to be some kind of hanyou, desperate for more power and to protect this strange girl.

He remembered she once looked at him sadly but confidently, "I like you as you are, as a hanyou." As enduring as that was, it still was unsettling to him.

Quickly, he looked at his hands expecting claws to be there. His fingers were callused, and his nails were dull. They appeared to be innocent human hands, incapable of spilling the blood that he imagined in his dreams.

When he was about to look away from his hands, he thought he saw a ghost of pink jewel flash before him as his eyelids blinked.

The jewel.

Whatever it was, the shadow on his hand was gone. The image of the jewel ingrained itself softly into the recesses of his mind. And in each memory, the strange girl held it out to him willingly. “Take the Shikon no Tama. Everyone deserves a second chance.”

“What should I wish for?” He felt in his heart that he wanted to be with her somehow. But, he couldn't be selfish.

The strange girl turned sadly from him and looked at a lifeless miko on the ground. He could never see the miko's face, but he had a strange feeling the woman was his wife.

“Everyone deserves a second chance,” the strange girl repeated, and even though this was true, he could see in her eyes she was deeply hurt by this. She placed the Shikon no Tama in his hand and squeezed him lovingly. “Please wish wisely.”

Strangely, he remembered what she once said about a life where the jewel caused nobody any pain. He made the wish.

The strange girl he thought he loved vanished before his eyes. And soon, the memory of her form, her scent, and her smile was as concrete as a cloud.

"Don't forget me, InuYasha.” Her voice echoed in a breeze.

Wetness ebbed on the corner of his eyes and trailed down his cheeks.

His wife stirred awake, and she looked at him with concern. “InuYasha, what's wrong?”

He looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile as she trailed her fingers through his black hair.

He smiled and shook his head. “It's nothing, Kikyou. Just a bad dream. Go back to sleep.”

She gave him one last long look of concern before cradling under the groove of his arm and chest.

As he felt the warmth of his wife, he closed his eyes in some strange fleeting discontent.

His mind scrambled to trace the image of the strange girl again. He inwardly sighed in disappointment, feeling like he was committing some kind of betrayal.

“I'm sorry...whoever you are...” he felt a twitch in his chest as some far away memory soundlessly retched in agony. “I have forgotten you.”

Fin. 2005


End file.
